


The Tri-fold P Mk1

by Tristy and Shane (TristyPixie)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Sex Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/Tristy%20and%20Shane
Summary: It was Yuna's birthday and Rikku made her a gift.
Relationships: Rikku/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Kudos: 5





	The Tri-fold P Mk1

As soon as the sunrise emerged, Yuna was awake and ready to start her day. When it was morning, she was up no matter the time. The brunette looked outside the window of her tent, finding no-one other than Rikku. This sight made her smile, but then Yuna remembered something that struck her like a lightning bolt.

"Oh, it's my birthday today! How could I forget that?!"

Without delay, Yuna went outside to join Rikku in the sand. After all, it was a bright day out in Besaid.

Rikku whined, “Yunie, I’m not finished with your present yet!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Rikku!”

An alarmed Yuna took a step back from the Al Bhed girl, heading off to find something else to do. The brunette was so looking forward to spending this day with Rikku when she would finally finish her project, of course. Yuna glanced over her shoulder at the busy blonde, and she let out a little huff at the sight.

“I know, I’ll see what Lulu and Wakka are up to,” mused Yuna. 

Rikku told Yuna to give her some space for a few hours, letting nothing out in ways of information about the fitting present she had yet to finish.

"Go wash yourself up by the waterfall, Yunie!" Rikku surmised with a large cover hiding the large ribbed object underneath. “Just go, Yuna!”

“What day is it today? Rikku doesn’t want to see me!” 

Now that Yuna was gone, it was time for Rikku to continue on with her plans. Rikku never wanted Yuna to see what she was up to, otherwise that would ruin all the fun.

"Now back to Yunie's present!" 

A giggly Rikku went back to her masterpiece with her hand going under the large tarp covering. Humming along to the making of the prized present for Yuna, Rikku was about to attach the shock tips onto the machina's fingers. However, the uppity blonde girl forgot something of vital importance, so she decided to catch up with Yuna as she devises a plan to fix it.

Rikku called out to the brunette just walking off, “WAIT, YUNIE!” 

Running up to her brunette cousin, Rikku gripped onto Yuna’s wrist to grab her attention.

Even though Lulu and Wakka were on her mind, Yuna jumped when Rikku ran up behind her. 

"Oh, Rikku! Have you finished your project already? That was quick!" Yuna questioned as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Uhm, Yunie; I think we should go wash ourselves before the day gets ahead of us," chimed Rikku with naughty thoughts in mind. She thought she’d better get straight to the chase, thus changing the subject about her project for a while.

Now facing the Al Bhed girl, Yuna smiled at Rikku's suggestion with a reddish blush dusting her features. 

"You would like to...shower with me, Rikku?"

A cheeky Rikku chimed at the brunette’s question, "Of course, Yunie! I'll even help wash you!" Rikku strutted off towards the waterfall with a pulled Yuna behind her.

Being dragged behind was nothing new, but Yuna still felt panicked when Rikku did drag her this time round. The brunette blushed hysterically at the idea of showering with her cousin, simply because it wasn't something they had done together before. 

"Rikku, what made you want to shower with me?"

Gulping, Yuna's eyes widened when she felt a cascade of water splash over her body. And then, her dress was slipping off her body by Rikku’s hands. Naked, right in front of Rikku.

"Well, Yunie; I would tell you but you know this is part of your grand present so I can't tell you right this moment,” purred Rikku. “You know," she then winked at the blushing girl. 

Being in the waterfall with Yunie gave Rikku an exotic tingle up her spine, as Rikku then tended to Yuna's back with a bar of Water Spring soap. 

"Here you go, Yunie; your back is all done," giggled Rikku whilst her nimble hands reached round to Yuna's chest with a small non-detectable rope as she measured her cousin with stealthy gropes.

Rikku kissed Yuna on the cheek from behind in a flirty manner, "Now you can wash me," said Rikku in an energized tone.

"O-Okay, well then," gulped Yuna as she tried to giggle just a bit. The giggle was meant to lighten her mood, even if it was just a bit.

"To be honest, Rikku, I kinda liked the feel of your hands on...me," smiled Yuna.

Turning to face Rikku once again, Yuna went on to wash Rikku's shoulders with the same mad blush as before. Glancing down, Yuna couldn't touch Rikku's boobs. So, Yuna tried to wash Rikku's arms and then chest, all while avoiding those two small mounds. 

"I guess I'm done washing you, too," lied Yuna.

"But, you missed a spot," mentioned Rikku. 

Looking back over her shoulder and continuing to turn her back to Yuna, Rikku forced Yuna's soaped up hands onto her supple firm and sensitive breasts. Rikku yelped at Yuna's touch.

With a blush still colouring her cheeks, the shy brunette gently grasped Rikku's small breasts. The feeling of those soft bosoms formed a smirk on Yuna's lips, and she felt the embarrassment fade.

"Wow, Rikku, you feel so soft and irresistible," admitted Yuna.

Squeezing now, Yuna acknowledged what she had just said and the thought in those words caused her grip to lighten up. 

"Rikku, I'm so sorry! Did I say that wrong?" Yuna questioned, surely embarrassed once again.

It was difficult for a shy girl such as Yuna to display erotic emotions. But Rikku felt soft, her skin felt supple, and Yuna just wanted to touch those small breasts for a while longer. With a flushed face, Yuna struggled to let go but then she found it hard to squeeze some more.

Rikku giggled, "Yunie, you're making me feel tingly." 

Breathing sensually, Rikku forgot her place out of lust from the brunette's electrifying touch. Rikku pulled Yuna in and planted a soft sensual kiss on her cousin's supple petite lips, before the young erotic blonde remembered the gift she was making. Sliding her lips over to Yuna's tiny pointed ear, Rikku whispered. 

"Sorry, Yunie; I have to get back to my project I'm afraid." 

As Rikku trailed off, Yuna just watched the sexual cat walk back to Yuna's present.

"Oh," frowned Yuna. "I've gotta get out of here before someone sees me," remembered the brunette girl as she quickly picked up her clothes from the sand. 

Even though the waterfall was hidden round the bend of the Besaid ocean, Yuna still felt anxious about being outside in the nude - thanks to a daredevil Rikku. Feeling relieved after slipping on her dress, Yuna now entered Besaid with dripping, wet hair. It was a relief that the guys playing Blitzball never saw her all wet, but one person did.

"Yuna, what happened to you?"

"Oh, Lulu," beamed Yuna. "I was just in the waterfall with Rikku," stated Yuna. "Did I say that right? We were having a water fight," lied a giggling Yuna.

"Whatever you say," chuckled Lulu. "You look preoccupied, like something has happened and you don't want to tell me. I've known you long enough to know that you're lying," stated the black mage. 

"Oh no, Lulu; I never would lie to you," lied Yuna a second time. "We really were having a water fight, and Rikku got me all wet."

Lulu chuckled softly in amusement as she gently patted Yuna's wet hair, "I'll see you later." 

With Lulu now gone, Yuna went to see Rikku. Yuna really wanted to see what Rikku was making, and why washing each other was part of making this gift. 

"Rikku, it's Yuna again, can I please see what you’re making?"

"hehe hi Yunie just moment just adding your measurements to the Machina now Yuna" Rikku gleefully played with her words, Rikku placed the breast cups over the lightning tendrils on the hands of the Machina, Rikku had finally finished the Machina for the brunette cousin she so loves with all her heart.

"I present to you the 'Tri-fold P Mk1'; this unique design comfortably fits anywhere you can place it, fitted with electrical suction cups for intense breast and nipple stimulation," stated Rikku in such an informative tone of voice.

Yuna laughed a bit, “You have to give such good presentations of machinas you make in a strong voice, huh?”

Rikku blushed and hid her face in response to what Yuna may think of her present but all the blonde machinist had on her mind was - what if Yunie would use it with her too?! Rikku would be so incredibly happy if Yuna did use it with her!

"I hope you like it,  _ Yunie _ ," muttered Rikku with flushed cheeks. “I hope it tingles you in the right spots,” giggled the blonde machinist. 

With an absolute flushed face, a deep reddish glow coloured her features this time. Shocked, Yuna stuttered at first when receiving such a gift from the blonde Al Bhed. Either way, Yuna smiled a small smile and looked off to the side in sheer embarrassment. That one comment Rikku had made about this machina  _ tingling her _ , Yuna just felt sheepish!

"Somehow, I'm not surprised at all that you would make this for me," cackled Yuna. "I'm not surprised at all, but I never knew you had crazy feelings for me. I never knew you liked girls, either."

Gazing into Rikku's spiral green eyes once more, Yuna beamed from ear-to-ear. She never knew her cousin would make such a gift, but she did feel grateful at the fact Rikku spent her time on making such a device. Yuna just had to...lean in and plant a kiss onto Rikku's cheek ever so gently. 

"I love it," she whispered into Rikku's ear. "I think...maybe we should use this machina together."

Moving away from her cousin now, Yuna sent a flirty wink in her direction.

“Aw, you love the Tri-fold P Mk1?” Rikku felt relieved as she immediately jumped in to give Yuna a big hug. "I'm so glad you like it, Yunie!" the blonde Al Bhed girl blushed with a smile. Switching the machina on, Rikku got excited to see all the functions go through a launching sequence. "Oh, I know what you want and we'll try it out together, Yunie."

Excitedly, Rikku followed Yuna into her tent and set the machina to work. Rikku strapped the machina onto Yuna's supple breasts, making sure to cover both of those small mounds.

"Shall I turn on all functions, Yunie?" Rikku giggled at Yuna with seductive intent.

Even though it felt pleasurable, Yuna found it difficult to express it. Strapping on the chest, Yuna gasped at the pinches on her erect nipples and the strength of this machina. It felt like this machine was pulling, tugging on her buds.

"R-Rikku, I think this is enough - but do you think I'd like all of the functions on?"

Rikku beamed in excitement and proceeded to switch on the machina's extra functions. This zapped the brunette's breasts and pulpated her nipples with a pleasurable amount of electricity.

" _ Oops, Yunie _ ! I'm sorry I thought you said  _ go ahead _ ," the ecstatic Rikku mentioned.

Tears formed in her eyes from the force of the electric zapping her breasts, as Yuna could feel this machina sending waves of vibrations through her chest. Her nipples started to ache, colouring a bright red. Sensitive to the touch, even Yuna’s voice was shaky.

“I-I love this birthday present, Rikku,” uttered Yuna.

"I am glad you love the present, Yunie!" Rikku hinted toward Yuna with crossed arms and a longing look of lust behind her spiral green eyes.

"I suppose I'll wait my turn, Yunie! It's your birthday after all, I'll just enjoy all your pleasure until that time comes," Rikku set forth to Yuna.

Glancing toward Rikku, a smirk curled upon Yuna’s lips at the thought of using this contraption on the crazy machinist herself. So, Yuna wanted to do it! Gripping onto the electrical strapping over her breasts, Yuna pulled it away from her body and thus freed herself from the machina’s grasp.

Yuna cheekily giggled, “You would like to use this, too, Rikku? Well, step inside!”

"Uh...Yunie...I...uh...am not sure now," blushed Rikku in an embarrassed tone. "Plus, you know it's your birthday so it should be yours to use, so I shall have a go myself then." 

As she saw the sense in Yuna's words, Rikku donned her own creation; the blonde Al Bhed girl shivered and shook in anticipation of the machina's power. As Yuna forgot to turn the machina off, the functions were still on full blast. The shock to Rikku was almost too much to handle as she fell to the floor shaking through instant orgasm, leaving a puddle below her as she let out a scream in ecstasy. 

"Yunie, help turn it off please!" Rikku cried in pleasure.

“Next time, girls; be a little kinder to yourselves,” stated a familiar feminine voice. This voice was stern, sharp.

As Yuna looked over to the familiar voice, a flush of embarrassment coloured her features in a heartbeat. Yuna screamed, “LULU!”

Yuna gasped as she quickly grabbed her clothes from the floor, now trying to cover her nude figure with a dress. Three bolts of lightning struck this machina at once, and the cast of thundara left behind a broken device. 

“Lulu, thank you for helping us. But, Rikku gave me that machina as a birthday gift,” responded Yuna.

Guilty, the brunette girl turned to face Rikku with her eyes looking down to the ground. A lone tear fell down her cheek, as Yuna thought it was her who broke the birthday gift.

“I’m sorry, Rikku, for what has happened.”

"Oh, Yunie; I'll get you something else for your birthday," smiled Rikku. 

An embarrassed Rikku was hugging her knees, thus she kept her exposed body hidden from the two females. 

"Thank you for helping, Lulu,” stated Rikku. 

As Rikku was curled down, she reached for her attire and started to get changed quickly at the sound of footsteps trotting along.

It was Wakka outside the tent, "Come on, ladies; we're out of here, ya know."

Rikku changed in time and got ready to leave promptly.


End file.
